A Slender Peerage
by Rexis19
Summary: Every respectful demon, devil and other spawn of hell have peerage, where the have the privilege perform whatever acts they. As such what's stop Slender Man and his own peerage from enjoying said privilege.
1. Chapter 1

The Rating Game was a system that the devils had used to gauge their abilities for centuries. They would challenge other devils with their servants that they had acquired in their long lasting lives. Every victory and every defeat proved just how high a standing a devil could be. Whether they would be respected and revered or mocked at and ridiculed.

In fact those who were ten strongest and most skilled in this Rating Game were considered heroes amongst devils, with the top 3 having almost equal powers to that of the current satans. In fact 'The Emperor' Diehauser Belial has never lost since his first battle, making him the true champion of this game.

However, despite this there is one group with power and skill that would easily stomp over 'The Emperor' if they wanted. Yet for some reason their King refused to do so. It is unknown why he decides to push away a chance of getting the highest social standing in the Underworld.

Many called him and his peerage foolish, mocking him and labeling them as cowards. Some couldn't handle the fact that one would be dumb enough to reject the chance of fame and power.

Though for the King, power wasn't an issue for him.

But let's wind back a bit and start a bit light, shall we? Let's begin with who exactly is this King, and the members of his peerage.

The King himself is something you would call, abnormal. At first glance, his well-mannered attire of a well-tailored suit with black dress pants and a red tie would make it look like he was normal. This is what most people first notice whenever they meet him. Of course then his height, which could either tower over trees or stand a head taller than the tallest man in room would be the second. Then his appendages, arms that were long and dangly with it ended with claw-like hands, or the tall stretching legs he had. And finally his most bizarre trait his face, which was nothing more than a blank white head, with no eyes, or ears, or nose or anything.

Some would even say that his existence was wrong, as if he should have been conceived and was a mistake. Others would remark on how he was a failed creation and that the world couldn't destroy because of how much it had grown in power. Though, the one thing that all would agree on is that whatever he was, they were scared of him. Not that their pride would admit it.

The name of this King was unknown, as he himself stated that he awoke with no memory regarding his identity. So he decided to make one himself. In the tales of old, way back in during eras of Knights it was said he was the creature in the tale 'Die Geschichte Der Ritter' where he was portrayed as a faceless creature that stole away kids. During that time he was called 'Der Namelose' or The Nameless. Something that he had commented was rather tasteless.

Supposedly he was having 'fun' as during that time, as the children he had stolen away, peaked his curiosity of human life. After he was 'wounded' by the blade of the knight Der Ritter, he vanished, leaving behind a child. When asked whether or not he was beaten and wounded (By a human no less) he responded that he had grown tired of dealing with the people of that era and decided that the knight was good excuse to leave. Questions about the child however were met with stunning silence, followed by them getting choked out to those who tried to insist in that question.

Afterwards reports of a strange tall man began showing up everywhere, in legends, in pictures and even stories. Apparently he admitted he had gone a bit too overboard. Of course that small mistake gave him his new names, some of which gave a rather chilling vibe. From the Operator due to his ability over technology as well as him leaving static residue in the air, Fear Dubh meaning the 'Dark Man' a legend in Scotland, and Slender Man one of the most spoken name for him.

Despite the numerous other names that others would've chosen, he took the name Slender Man, much to the surprise to some devils. He stated he choose the simplistic name because of how easy it was for others to relate to his legend, also so it would be easier for his peerage to form a closer bond with him.

His peerage however is one thing he was mocked and ridiculed for, despite him easily having the ability to crucify them without a second thought. While most devils had fellow devils in their peerage, Slender Man's was exclusively human with the exception of his Queen.

It was a huge shock to the devils when he returned with two humans in tow, both of which were fully human. They were downright pissed that he had sullied their pure system when he brought in mortals. Slender Man paid them no mind, instead focusing on helping his peerage grow stronger.

Thing only got worse when he introduced more and more humans into his peerage, some felt insulted when one of his piece which was a Rook, one of the most powerful pieces in a game, was a human child. It was there they had enough.

A higher level devil challenged him to a Rating Game, though there was no Noble Demon spirit. No the devil wanted to put him down, to spit in his body and dance on the graves of his peerages afterwards. Many supported this, while Slender Man accepted.

During that time he merely had a Bishop, a Knight, a Rook and two Pawns. He was outnumbered by his opponent who had a full number of fifteen pieces, added with the King's supposed immortality. It seemed that defeat for the Slender Man was imminent. Devils were stronger than humans by a ridiculous margin, so when the fight started they expected the battle to short and bloody.

It was short and bloody alright, and the aftermath left the fifteen pieces of his opponent as well as the King himself traumatized. Any devils who were watching were quaking in their boots. They had expected a bloodbath, but it was supposed to be delivered TO Slender Man, not BY him. Those humans he had, moved like they were possessed, inflicting more damage than one could thought of with their mundane arsenal. The hatchets of his Rook, the random items that his Pawns were using like scissors, or rocks, and at one point pull out a gun.

But the Knight and the Bishop, there were the worst. They didn't think that any could use a Knight's speed that way, how he charged right into enemy lines, punching, kicking and causing chaos and disarray. It looked like a technique some had seen during the human wars. The Bishop however, he was an old man standing on his own, a perfect target that was ripe for the taking. He jabbed the two girls that were going to slice him to bits, they disappeared for a second, before they both returned, with the man unharmed, but the girls bleeding all over.

Whatever those things that were in Slender Man's peerage, they weren't human.

But those humans were nothing compared to their King. It was nothing like they had expected when they saw the tall figure get into battle. They expected his tall stature to impede his way during the Rating Game. They expected that he would be slow due to his abnormally long limbs. They expected him to be frail due to his rather thin stature. What the din't expect at all, was his claw like hands nearing tearing up the marble floor of the their battleground, black tendrils to suddenly protrude from his back to impale any sucker that got too close, to take a blow from the Queen and King himself without even flinching and for him to suddenly throw the opponent King like a rag doll that had gotten too dusty.

After that no one decided to question his choice of peerage, as such his peerage continued to grow, until he had used all of his pieces. His Queen piece was given to an entity that was similar to him called the Observer. Oddly enough, even before he welcomed him into his peerage, the Observer was already treating him like a superior. His remaining Rook was given to a teen with scars, two of his Pawns were used to allow a man with a theatrical mask to join, while he used the rest to bring in two more humans, both of which seemed to hate each other, his final remaining piece a Knight was given to the only girl in the peerage, he said that he took pity on her when she got lost in the forest.

Now with a full peerage, no one dared to go against the tall figure. Not after what they had seen what his Queen could do. Sure they still called him names, mocked them if given the chance, but neither of them wanted to face the Slender Man and his Proxies.


	2. Rating Game: Riser Phenex vs Slender Man

**A/N I just thought it be nice to show just much Riser and his peerage got their shit wrecked. Also sorry if the poorly written fight scenes made the 'story' bad for you.**

The two teams stood opposite of each other. Their arena was an old abandoned hospital, Riser had 'generously' allowed Slender Man to pick their battleground. The tall man choose this place almost immediately, stating that the Pawns of his peerage had lived here once and that they wanted to return, even if it was a replica. What kind of King would deny them such a request?

The devils watching them through the magic screens had smirks and sneers on their faces, who wouldn't. To them they were watching a potential curb-stomp battle against a family member of the Phenex clan the youngest son Riser Phenex, and some unknown creature that had spawned from right out of nowhere.

Their peerage could also count. On Riser's side was a full group of fifteen members, each female for some reason, with one of them being another member of his family Ravel Phenex his sister and his Bishop. While on Slender Man side was a mere number of five, that according to him were fully-fledged humans, all of them male and looking quite odd. With one of them being an old man, while the rest were wearing masks.

Most of the devils were expecting for the latter of the two to lose, some were even making bets on how fast Slender Man could lose. Strangely enough, Sirzech the usual cheery Satan was watching the two groups with a studious eye. His wife was curious about his odd behaviour, before he smiled and leaned back in his seat. When asked he simply laughed and hoped that it would be a good battle.

Back to the two groups, still waiting for the signal to begin, Riser had the smart idea to start taunting his opponents. "Well well, I never expected you to actually take my challenge oh Slender" he said mockingly, a grin on his face. "I thought that you would simply disappear and hide, just like you always do" Riser laughed, prompting the rest of his peerage to do the same.

The youngest of Slender Man's peerage reached for the hatchets at his waist "U-um Mister Slender, sh-should I attack them now" he asked unsurely. A long bony hand placed itself on his head "_Not yet Toby, wait until the Game starts_" A voice echoed through the boy's head. Toby merely gave a nod.

Lord Phenex as the match referee looked at the two Kings. Both of whom nodded, with his son nodding with an arrogant bow, while Slender Man merely gave a curt one. "Seeing as both parties have arrived, we shall commence the Rating Game. Our match today is between Riser Phenex, third heir to the Phenex family and Slender Man with his Proxies." Both sides tensed with anticipation.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as those words were uttered, two of Riser's peerage charged forward. Both were pawns and were dressed in matching maid costumes, but they were still devils, whilst their opponents were humans. The match was already decided.

In an instant Toby suddenly darted forward, his hatchets already in his hands, he moved in between the two Pawns, and swung his axes inwards. He threw his arms forward, the two Pawns stuck to his weapon were flung forward and landed in a bloody heap. Crimson liquid pooled underneath them, flowing freely from their necks.

Two magic circles appeared and transported them away, deeming them unable to continue fighting. The boy ignored the shocked looks of his opponents and turned his head over his shoulder with a smile hidden under his mask "Was that good, Mister Slender?" The tall man gave the boy a thumbs up.

"Two of Riser's Pawns have retired"

Another pawn suddenly stepped forward, this time she was wearing a white hiori and was carrying a staff. She took the chance while the Rook was distracted and swung the wooden stick full-force at his face. The boy stumbled back, she quickly followed up by jabbing the stick into his stomach. She then pulled the pole back and brought it over her head and slammed it down on his head with as much force as she could muster, the boy landed on the floor roughly the tiles cracking as he did.

Her eyes widened when he lifted his head from the floor, merely gave her a small glare through his slightly cracked orange goggles. A look of surprise was on her face when she saw that he wasn't even remotely effected.

When she tried to take a small step back, a fist landed on her face with extreme force. Her eyes caught the skull mask of Slender Man's Knight, before she was launched into a counter, knocking over the items on top of it.

Soon the rest of Slender Mans peerage moved, the two masked pawns darted down a hallway heading towards the East Wing of the hospital. Riser's masked Rook as well as the two other pawns, both of which who were cat-girls followed them immediately. His Bishop retreated back into a room in the West wing, which prompted two more of Riser's pawns along with one Bishop to follow. His Knight grabbed Toby by the collar of his shirt and threw him back at Slender Man's feet, he cracked his neck slightly. "Blitz" he muttered, before he ran straight into Riser's peerage and without hesitation punched a woman wearing a Chinese dress. The young Rook got up, and without prompting went down a hallway towards the South Wing. Two of Riser's Knights tailed the boy as soon as he did.

* * *

Isabela, Ni and Li tried to follow the two masked men, but two managed to elude the both of them, much to their annoyance. The three were on high alert, the East wing was declared their territory while the West wing was theirs, meaning the two human Pawns were able to promote themselves if given the chance.

A patter of footsteps sounded behind them, they turned and saw Mira, the weakest member of their peerage run past them. The look on her face could be described as determined. The three devils smiled to each other before they separated, Isabela went towards a hallway the lead towards an operating room, while the two cat-girls went down one that housed multiple rooms.

Mira carefully examined her surroundings, her eyes trying to catch sight of the two human Pawns, while her ears were straining to hear their footsteps. She stopped running, standing in the middle of a hallway, she looked left and right, forward and back, but they were nowhere in sight.

Suddenly the faint sound of footsteps rang in her ear, from the volume it meant that they were still at quite a dist-

PANG

Pain. Throbbing, uncontrollable, migraine inducing pain. Her temple felt like it was on fire, then the pain moved to the back of her head, with the same metallic pang. The pawn fell to the floor, quivering, it hurt, why did it hurt so much. She tried to lift herself, then the pain moved again, this time it moved to her back.

Out of breath, Mira moved her eyes to catch sight of her attacker. The stiches of a red frown on a black face mask hidden under a hood met her gaze. The mask wearer lifted the lead pipe in his hand and brought it down.

The hooded man watched the magic circle whisk the unconscious Pawn away. He dropped the lead pipe and ran down the hall where she came from.

"One of Riser's Pawns has retired"

* * *

A kick from Riser's Rook sent the skull masked Knight flying into a wall. The woman winced when she placed her foot down, trying to ignore the bruise on her shin. She looked up to the opponent Knight slide down the wall, and onto his feet. He disappeared when he did.

Immediately the Rook looked around in panic, trying to find the skull mask Knight. Her searching stopped when she felt an object protrude out her chest. Looking down, she looked at the black wiggling tendril in shock, she looked behind her and saw the tall figure of Slender Man. Her eyes followed the tendril from her chest and saw that it came from his back. Her vision when black when another pierced her stomach.

The Rook vanished in a magic circle, while Slender Man walked back towards his starting point. Watching the shocked faces of the rest of Riser's peerage.

"One of Riser's Rooks has retired"

The announcement of his Rooks defeat made Riser realize something. "Hey, what happened to that Knight of yours" he yelled angrily. The doors of the hospital entrance opened and the aforementioned Knight walked in unharmed. They could see the smirk under his mask, once more he ran right into the fray, while his King watched passively.

* * *

"Where is that old geezer?!" Ile shouted in annoyance, her voice managed to drown out the whirring both her and his twin's chainsaws. "Stop hiding, you coward!" Nel screamed out.

A figure appeared down the hallway they were standing in "I'm not hiding, I'm right here" he spoke quietly. Immediately the two charged straight towards him.

"Promotion, Knight!" Both shouted at the same time. Gone were the two girls, trails of dust were left behind. Said trail of dust was speeding towards the old man.

If the twins could see him properly, they could've seen the smirk on his face, his clenched fist. Right as two about to descend on him, he attacked. It didn't matter that the two were moving faster than the eye can see, or that both were devils. The twins _felt _the punch.

Then all three of them disappeared.

Gasps of shock rang out through the crowd watching the Rating Game. It was bad enough that they saw just how easily Riser lost three of his Pawns and a Rook. In fact some were still trying to cope with the fact that any of Slender's peerage had managed to even take down one. But the Bishop, Persolus as the tall man had named him, he had vanished without a trace along with the twins. Not of the camera's broadcasting caught sight of either of them.

Then a second later, he returned. He reappeared right out of nowhere. Standing calmly as if nothing had happened, the twins however. Both fell to the floor in a bloody heap twitching, their chainsaws laid dismantled beside them, whirring in short static burst. Persolus walked away from the two as they disappeared from a magic circle.

* * *

"Three of Riser's Pawns have retired"

Skull mask stepped back from where the scantily-clad Pawn was and turned to the rest of peerage that was still standing before him. The Bishop Ravel Phenex, The Queen Yubelluna and the King Riser Phenex himself. Behind the Knight, Slender Man tilted his head, as if he was wondering if that was all Riser's peerage could do.

Enraged at how casually they looked at him, a huge ball of fire appeared In Riser's hand. Immediately his Queen lit her staff alit while his sister gathered her fire in both of her hands. Right as they were about to fire, a feeling of dread made them stop for a split second. Then they fired.

The explosion destroyed the entrance of the hospital, leaving them standing in the charred remains of the outside forest. The three looked at their destruction, confident that they had managed to destroy both the Knight and his King.

When the dust cleared, they saw Slender Man standing in front of his Knight. It was unreal, he wasn't even harmed, there wasn't even a scratch on the figure, hell his suit was still in well-tailored condition. His Knight though wasn't so much, while his King took the brunt of the attack, he was blown away from the force of the blast. He was still in the battle though, if barely.

Slender Man tilted his head once more, and walked back towards his Knight. Skull mask got up, with assistance from his King, and faced the three once more. He dashed forward, utilizing his Knight's speed once more.

* * *

Isabela ducked underneath a swing from her masked opponent, she tried to counter with an uppercut, but he managed to step back to avoid the punch. The peerage members distanced themselves from each other. Isabela panted slightly, she was surprised at how good a fighter the Pawn was. Her grin was hidden under mask as she readied her first one more time.

"Promotion, Bishop"

The masked Rook looked surprised at his choice of promotion, as well as his first sentence when they started fighting. Suddenly a searing migraine attacked her from out of the blue. Her hands clutched her head while her eyes shut themselves in pain. She opened her eyes, and gasped when a sharp object stabbed her in the stomach, it was small probably scissors.

Then the mask man tackled her out of the room, though she didn't remember the room they were in was in the middle of a hallway. When she found the masked Pawn hiding in the operation room they were in before, she had to run down a lengthy hallway and went through double-doors. Now she saw that both of them exited through a patients room.

The masked Pawn landed on top her, pushing the sharp object deeper. A pair of hands wrapped themselves around her throat, and tightened. Her eyes narrowed beneath her mask, her right hand grabbed his neck and begun to squeeze, besides his grip loosening slightly he didn't react. Her vision was starting to get blurry, she clenched her left hand and punched him right in his left mask socket.

The man rolled off of her and hit a wall, the plastic mask bent inwards from her blow. Before she could stand up she heard a voice from behind her.

"…tion, Rook"

Before a hard object brought itself down on the left side of her face. Her mask cracked and the shards imbedded themselves into both her eye and cheek. She tried to scream in pain, but the object chose it's next target to be her mouth, breaking that portion of her mask as well along with a few of her teeth. One more hit was placed on her temple, where she promptly fell unconscious.

The masked hooded man stood up and threw the bloody rock away from him. He held his hand to help his fellow Pawn up to his feet. Both of them ran away from the disappearing body of the Rook.

* * *

"One of Riser's Rook has retired"

The Knights ignored the announcement and focused their attention on the boy between them. Toby, who from the look it, was twitching as he waited for the two devils to attack. "C'mon, C'MON!" He screamed suddenly while he made a violent twitch. Karlamine answered his request, the woman sped forward, and jabbed her sword forward to impale the Rook.

Her sword was easily deflected by his left hatchet, much to her surprise. Her eyes caught his hand tightening its grip on its weapon. She barely managed to jumped back when he swung the axe upwards. Toby didn't give her a chance to recover, he charged right towards her.

The boy brought his axes down on her broadsword. Her grip falter when he struck her blade, her hands shook from the force. He lifted his left hand, while his right pushed her sword down ever more. Quickly she reached for the dagger at her waist, she pulled it free from its sheath and caught the hatchet just as it was about to drive itself into her skull.

"Siris!" A blade cut into Toby's side, the boy looked down in surprise, before the Knight wielding the Zweihander threw him to the side. The Rook landed with a thud and roll. The two Knights smirked, the boy was easy to hand-

Toby jumped up from his downed position. The profusely bleeding wound at his side didn't even faze him. Siris wasn't going to let him recover, she swung her Zweihander twice horizontally and one vertically, channelling her magic into the shockwaves her swinging created.

The shockwaves hit the boy dead-on, or more likely he didn't even try to dodge. Doesn't matter, if it meant he would die faster it would be fine. The first two shockwaves made him step back, while the third made his head snap back. Only for the Rook to simply fixed her head to face them, without a single falter in his movements.

"MY turn" The boy twitched one more time and ran. The two Knights only watched with terrified expressions. He was hurt it was obvious, there were three new gashes created from the shockwaves that hit him, but he was running as if it didn't matter. Fear took over them, the weird smile-like shape on his mask, the blood pouring out from the boy and his orange goggles that made his eyes shine, it seemed that they were looking at a monster.

Once fear took over them, the match was decided. In one moment he was at least ten feet from them, then in next moment he was right in front of them. Whatever attempted of counterattacking was worthless, as Toby ran past Karmaline and hooked his right hatchet around her neck and tugged hard. He lifted his left hatchet high and brought it down so hard it fell from his grip and stuck itself into her chest, the Knight cracked the ground underneath her.

Siris lifted her sword, but Toby pivoted in time and swung his axe right towards her face. The force made him lose his grip on his other hatchet, as well as send the Knight tumbling down marble tiles.

Panting Toby took a deep breath and regained his bearings. The two Knights disappeared soon after.

* * *

"Two of Riser's Knights have retired"

"Both Karmaline and Siris?!" Mihae said in shock. The Bishop had abandoned trying to catch the old man and decided to head back to help her King, especially when she heard the powerful explosion that had occurred a few moments ago. Everything was going wrong, no everything had gone wrong. First was how easily that child took out both Pawns with just a single attack. Next came the announcement of defeat after defeat from her side. The Pawns were understandable, but then the announcement of them losing a Rook, then two Pawns, then another Rook, then there was the explosion and then Karmaline and Siris defeat.

They were supposed to be humans, why were they so hard to beat?

Mihae was slightly surprised at the destroyed entrance of their battlefield, but paid it no heed. She saw that Slender Man's Knight was facing off against Yubelluna. Her King noticed and yelled "Bishop, get over here and assist now!" She could hear the desperation in his voice. When she went to move forward, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the smiling face of Slender man's Bishop, before they both disappeared.

Ravel freaked out when she saw Mihae suddenly vanish, that freak out was cranked up to eleven when they both returned. The old man was fine, but Mihae, the Bishop's eyes were dim and blank. She stood still for a few seconds, before toppling over, falling face first into the marble tiles. The old man walked towards Slender Man without a care as her comrade was sent away with a magic circle.

"One of Riser's Bishop has retired"

She could feel her brother's frustration. It was time she took action, her fiery wings sprouted behind her. She took flight, she need to assist in this Rating Game. While Slender Man was busy watching his Knight battle against her brother's Queen, she soared towards him.

A few feet from him was all she could managed. Cause as soon as she got close to him, she was impaled viciously by the black tendrils from his back. Slender Man gave her the most dismissive look, despite his lack of face, she had ever received in her life, as if she wasn't even worth the time. The tendrils pulled out from her body, her regeneration quickly fixed the damage inflicted on her. When she tried to retreat, one of the tendrils wrapped itself around her ankle. The sight of the ceiling moving towards her at extreme speed was all she could remember next.

Both Riser and Yubelluna stopped what they were doing, giving skull mask the chance to fall over in exhaustion, to look at the unconscious figure of the only female family member of Phenex family dangling upside-down, held by her ankle. Shock was replaced with anger, as a pair of fiery wings sprouted from Riser's back, as he watched his sister get warped away from the battlefield.

"One of Riser's Bishop has retired"

* * *

Ni fell to her knees, the small hole in her stomach hurts so much. Li tried to help twin up to her feet, but was knocked aside by the masked hooded man with the use of a lead pipe. The two cat-girls weakly glared at the two, before Ni and Li were shot in the stomach and knocked out with a powerful swing respectively.

The man with the plastic mask dropped his gun, his partner did the same with the lead pipe. They exited the room they were in, back into the hallway.

"Two of Riser's Pawns have retired"

The masked and the hooded walked calmly, they had did their part. Soon Toby joined the two, walking calmly like them. The three reached the destroyed entrance, they saw their King fighting with Riser and his Queen. Skull mask was with Persolus sitting by a wall. They joined them and watched as their master fought.

Slender Man swatted a ball of fire with a back hand, and took the blow of an explosion from Yubelluna. The dust hid his actions, as such the Queen couldn't react in time for a hand to grab her by the neck, slammed her into a wall and drag her across said wall and finally threw her to the other side of the battlefield. She disappeared as soon as she made contact.

"Riser's Queen has retired"

Slender Man shook the marble from his hand and looked at Riser, the last remaining member of his team. The third son of the Phenex family screamed in anger, he gathered all of his magic into his hands. The audience watched as the Noble birth Devil screamed like a madman, the fire in his hands looked to be his strongest yet. Sirzech smiled and leaned in, anticipating what would happen.

"_Time to end this." _A voice practically shouted in Riser's head. The interruption caused the fire in his hand to die, as well as pain to explode in his head. His wings extinguished, the man fell to floor and screamed in pain. His brain felt like it was getting scrambled, his mind was getting violated, some_thing _was killing his mentality.

He was so distracted by the pain, when he was grabbed by his arm, it was too late for him to do anything. The Phenex screamed as he was thrown into wall after wall, slammed into the ground repeatedly, tossed into the ceiling. All of this while his mind was getting attacked by whatever it was attacking it.

Finally, Slender Man brought him to his face level, and slammed him so hard into the ground, the burnt ground made a crater on impact.

Riser laid still. His regeneration wasn't working and he was in too much pain to actually fight. He had enough, it was too much, he'd give up. A magic circle appeared and transported the King away.

* * *

"Riser, the King has retired. This match's winner is Slender Man and his Proxies"

Lord Phenex watched as the Devils watching were stunned silent. The battlefield dematerialised as the tall man and his peerage were transported out of it. No words were said to Slender Man and no words were given by him. His peerage walked obediently behind him, with the masked and hooded carrying the bleeding form of the Rook.

The walked past the Devils, all of which could only watch as he left the area. From the crowd many were shocked and surprised. More so was a red headed beauty who watched the supposedly unbeatable Phenex family get humiliated. Sirzech however was chuckling softly, as if he had anticipated this.

When his wife asked him on his chuckling, and what was his response? "Well, what more would you expect from the being that thrashed Ajuka." The Satan laughed when he received looks that resembled fish out of water.

**Note: Toby isn't really a child, he considered one due to him being the only teen in a group of adults. Also skull mask is DeadHead if that wasn't clear.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Prez, do you really think we can beat that Raiser guy?"

Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory clan, a high-class devil who wields the Bael's clan Power of Destruction, sighed and held her head in her hands. It was such a pitiful gesture, something an older devil would never approve of, to perform such an act of weakness, and in front of her servant no less.

"I'll be honest Ise, I don't think we can win." The words were mumbled out, buried underneath years of contempt and grief, for both her past and future. "But that doesn't mean we'll lose immediately, Raiser is strong but we can win against him if we try." These words however we said with conviction, the heiress lifted her head to give the Pawn a smile as she did.

No words were said between them as silence stretched out. "Hey prez" Issei started "How strong is that Raiser guy?"

The blue-green eyes of Rias Gremory dimmed for a moment "Raiser has participated in eleven rating games" Issei's eyes widened at that statement "He has a win to lose ratio of eight to three, two of his loses was because he threw the match to keep a good standing with the family." Then those dimmed blue-green eyes suddenly became bright, it was like how a child eyes would shine when they return home to find a birthday party waiting for him. "But that other lost, that's why I'm certain we can win."

Curiously the Pawn tilted his head "Hey prez, who did that fried chicken lose to that's making you feel so confident?" He asked. At his question a look of both fear and joy appeared on her face.

"Tell me my Pawn, have you ever heard of Slender Man?" She asked somewhat ominously. Issei scratched his head in confusion "Uh yeah, some really weird urban legend or something. Apparently he steals children and forces people to wander forests for notes." The Pawn's confusion grew when his King suddenly burst out laughing.

The sheer lack of respect that Issei had just said about Slender Man, the entity that mercilessly slaughtered Riser's entire peerage, who allegedly gave Ajuka a beat down, the creature that Sairaorg himself declared that when he would become the devil king he would etch Slender Man into devil history when he finally bested the tall man. He was by all means something that even the Mous were wary of, a creature that managed to twist the devil reincarnation system to allow humans to stay humans even the evil pieces inside them. To hear that in the mortal world he was merely famous for being an urban legend that made people stalk forests, for a moment she didn't feel like the impending doom of a forced marriage was weighted on her shoulders.

Eventually her laughter died down. Blue-green eyes stared into brown ones, the former filled with mirth the latter was riddled with confusion. Suddenly the red-head brought the Pawn to her chest, hugging him gently "Don't worry about that Ise, just focus on getting stronger. After all you did promise to become the strongest Pawn."

And like that their talk ended, what started with a gloomy recount on Raiser's skill, ended with an entertained Gremory and a (perversely) satisfied servant.

* * *

**A/N: Right So I'lve decided to give this the same treat as Mob Talker, updating random shit in no particular order. Also did you enjoy this short chappie? Slendy is much more powerful that you think you know.**


	4. Side Story: Ticking Child & Black Cat

The night was silent, barely a sound could be heard. No birds were chirping, no crickets or owls or bats could be heard. The only sound that could even be heard was the near silent foot falls on the forest floor. The area was so dark and was with so many trees even a devil would have a hard time traversing the woods.

Yet Toby marched forward without any difficulty. Strapped to his waist were his hatchets, both of them newly bought after the ones he used against Liban broke due to the excessive gravity placed upon them, it sure helped to slice off the devil's head though. The Rook eye's darted back and forth behind his orange goggles, searching for anything suspicious.

Normally everything in a dark forest would be suspicious, however this was a special case, the forest he was in? It was his master's, otherwise known as Slender Man's woods. An area cut off from the natural and the supernatural world, an area where only Slender Man and those under his command could enter and exit.

Then Persolous suddenly informed that there was an intruder in the woods.

It was sudden, the old man was drinking his tea when his eyes shot open and a fierce snarl appeared on his face. Grumpily he told them that 'Some damn brat' appeared right out of nowhere in the woods, something that was confirmed by Observer. Unfortunately no one could know who or what the intruder could be, Slender Man was busy discussing politics with the Satans, and Observer could do nothing in the woods, as the abnormality of the area would cancel out his.

In the end Tobias Erin Rogers was chosen to go, not only was he the most physical capable of the group (Being able to use two hatchets with ease), he was also the most resilient. Not one to complain against orders from higher ups, the Rook agreed and disappeared into the woods.

That was two hours ago, and Toby had yet to find anything. Any normal person would have quit by now, but Toby was a loyal proxy among many things. While his loyalty wasn't at the level of Dead Head and Masky, it was still rather impressive for a seventeen year old boy. Normally teenagers his age would worry about their appearance, or when they are going to need to go to a party. He on the other hand worries on how to please a supernatural entity that could send you into the equivalent of purgatory.

The Rook stopped as he heard a slight rustle. It was barely louder than his foot falls, yet the Rook ears caught it perfectly. He jerked his head towards the direction of the sound and he saw a black figure on the tree tops. Said black figure cursed out loud as it was noticed.

Toby suddenly _dashed_ towards the figure, crossing the distance in a single bound. Before, this kind of action would be impossible, before he was Slender Man's proxy he could barely hold a hatchet with both hands, before he was given the strength of a Rook the best he could do with his hatchets were swinging them wildly due to their weight, before the regeneration that came with the Rook piece this kind of action would have torn his muscles apart. Now the teen was a proxy of the ever mysterious Slender Man, with the strength and durability of a tank.

With no regards to his own body safety, he slammed his shoulder to the tree. There was a loud crack as the Rook's bones were pushed out of their sockets, as well as the tree getting pushed out of its roots. The figure let out a female sounding gasp at the display of strength before it leapt down from the tree and onto the ground.

The Rook turned around, his left arm, the one that he used to the charge the tree, hanging limply by his side. There he saw a sight many would kill to see. Standing before him was a woman who was the definition of voluptuous, wearing a kimono that did well to emphasize her curves and did poorly to hide her legs. If her figure wasn't enough on her head were a pair of cat ears and swishing behind her were twin-tails giving the woman an exotic look. If another man were to be in Toby's position they would have stop and stared.

Toby stopped alright, but that was simply to push his arm back in place, all the while he kept his eyes onto the cat-woman. His eyes gleamed when he noticed her grimace at how casually he popped a dislocation shoulder back in its place. Once he was sure that his left arm could be used, Toby used the arm to point a finger to the woman "Tr-trespassing" he stuttered, giving her a glare.

The woman pursed her lips, obviously put off by how the teen was ordering her around. The way he told her was chilling, as if taking care of intruders was a regular thing, similar to how a guardsmen would tell off a delinquent hanging around private area. It wasn't a tone someone his age should have. There was also his aura, it held no malicious intent despite the rather hostile tone he held. In fact she could sense nothing, as if the boy had no aura

"Trespassing" the boy repeated, this time his right hand reaching to the hatchet by his belt. His tone turned from stern to cold. A flash of worry flickered in the woman's eyes before it was replaced by arrogance when she realised that he was trying to threaten her with those 'weapons' by his belt. A smirk grew on her face as she allowed some of her power to spill out, not even hiding the show of power as it kicked up some dust. If the wind generated wasn't enough, the ever suffocating feeling of her sage power that could break all but devils and dragons.

Yet neither of them did anything to the boy, instead it made him more hostile to her, as evident by him actually drawing one of his hatchets and giving her a full blown glare instead of suspicious narrowed eyes. "Leave" the order was uttered angrily as he lowered his left hand and pointed the blade of his hatchet to the woman. "N-now." Even if the growl was stuttered it didn't do anything to hide the sheer intimidation the woman felt from it.

Warily she eyed the boy before her, then a feeling of dread filled her, both from the unknown feeling of fear he exuded and how somehow that young held so much bloodlust. She wondered about her own sister, probably only a year younger from the teen before her. However, she didn't let those thoughts stay for long as she started to cast a spell.

Toby watched as the cat-woman make some arcane gestures that he was sure would give him a headache if he even paid attention to a fraction of it. As such he wasn't ready when a ball of pure magic slammed into his face with enough force to send him sliding onto the ground behind him, digging a small groove as the earth stained his clothing. The next attack slammed into his chest and kicked up a large cloud of dust.

The woman looked at the dust wall and frowned slightly. It didn't feel right to remove the teen, as he was only doing his task, but she needed to scout out the weird forest like area to complete her plans. So silently she stared at the dust and was going to offer a silent prayer.

Before the figure of the teen came rushing out of the dust, both hatchets In both hands. Thankfully she easily dodged the surprise attack and flashed a few distances away. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed that the teen didn't show any sign of affected by her attack, or at least if he was he wasn't acting like he was supposed to. Those orbs of energy she had fired held enough power to kill a mid-ranked devil, and enough to knock out a high-ranking one. Even if he could survive the attack it wasn't logical for him to start leaping at her like a predator. At least his body should have been broken.

Toby skidded to a stop when the cat-woman disappeared in a matter similar to Observer. Having being used to the prospect to teleportation, he quickly scanned the area. One of the many things he learned as a proxy to a teleport-spamming entity, was if you were surprised than any kind of teleportation would be reduced to short range. His eyes caught the yellow sash of the cat-woman's kimono a few feet from him.

With a sway he charged towards her, his hatchets held behind him. Before she could realise that he had spotted her, he swung his weapons. His swings didn't have technique, they were so sloppy that if a swordsman saw them they would weep at the sight, they didn't have the power a warrior carrying axes should have either, the one thing he had though was how easily he could follow them up. His 'condition' allowed him to connect any of his swings even if his arms were in an awkward position, or that his body was twisted painfully. Even if his swings carried enough momentum to drive a wedge into concrete, he could easily force it to swing in another direction. The usual pain of having to turn such an object that carried such force would also be absent to him.

With that simple yet deadly combination, Toby managed to keep the cat-woman on her toes as she struggled to dodge his attacks, only for them to stop mid-way and redirect themselves into any vulnerable position she had left forcing her twist away or back up to avoid getting her blood spilled. Too caught up in her attempts to evade the boy's swings, she didn't notice that she was backing herself into a corner, or a tree.

So she was surprise when her back touched the bark of a tree. Then before she could move out of the way those two hatchets responsible for leading her there embedded themselves right next to her neck. No, when she saw it properly she saw that the hatchets had gone right through the bark and was stopped barely a centimetre from her fleshy and very soft neck. For the first time, she was worried, even more so when the boy leaned into her, staring at her through his orange goggles. She could see her own yellow ones reflected by the eye-wear. Too entranced by the intensity he gazed at her, she couldn't find the strength or the willpower to use her magic.

"Trespassing" He repeated the words he had first said to her. Without any regards to personal space, he leaned closer towards her until their foreheads were touching "You're tres-trespassing" he whispered. A whimper of fear threatened to escape her throat, but she held it back.

"I came here for a reason." She steeled herself for any outburst from the teen. Fortunately all he did was raise an eyebrow, she took that as a sign to continue "I came here to help my team" she clarified. There was a moment of silence, before he pulled his head away and yanked out his hatchets, making her release a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Then the teen placed one of them underneath her chin, making sure the sharp end of the metal was pointing downwards.

It was clear that he didn't intend to kill her if she were to try something funny. If she had to guess, he would probably maim her horribly if she tried.

"Explain y-your reasons" he ordered, though this time he sounded less hostile and had a hint of curiosity in his voice. The woman wasn't too sure, her plans weren't something that she was supposed to let out, though the sharp blade above her breast seemed to put up a rather good argument that she should.

"I thought that this area was empty" she started "So I went in first because of my abilities, I did this to see if I could secure this location as a base" her eyes narrowed at the masked teen "Though with you here, it obvious this place is occupied." It was a vague answer, the only kind she would feel comfortable telling a potential enemy.

Fortunately the teen took the explanation easily. He withdrew his hatchet and holstered them to the straps by his belt. "Are th-there any m-more reasons for you t-to stay?" He asked, his voice losing all traces of hostility and gained a slight hint of concern. She shook her head, if this place was occupied and there were more people like the teen before her than this place would _not_ be a good choice for a base, however temporary. The Rook seemed satisfied by her answer "Then can you le-leave? If so you sh-should, t-t-this place isn't meant for those without p-protection" he told her, his stuttering added a small bit of innocence that she knew couldn't have existed in the boy.

Nonetheless she complied, thankful that the boy did not outright kill her. Something that made her smirk, yes the boy was rather chivalrous almost like a knight. All he needed to change was a metal visor for that hood he was wearing and to exchange those hatchets for a sword. Somehow even knowing that it might be a bad idea, she couldn't help but tease the teen that not so long ago held her life by his hand. She felt that it was because he tried to act older than he really was, a teenager acting as an adult. Silently she started her spell to safely get out of the weird forest area, though before she could disappear, tantalizingly she ran a finger up his chin "See you soon, you rogue." With those parting words she disappeared in a magical flash.

Toby stood still for a moment, surprised by the alien touch the cat-woman had given him. Quickly he dismissed the thought, especially her soft fingers. Calling upon the emptiness inside him, the area around him distorted in a static like fashion before he vanished without any kind of flare.

* * *

**A/N: Fun Fact, Toby has a genetic disease that doesn't let him feel pain. Before you go the whole that's a bad thing remember, It's only bad when they are doing something stupid like punch a concrete structure or not even attempting to dodge. Toby uses his inability to feel pain to make it easier to use his weapons. Have you ever used a hatchet before, they are heavy and can give you major backaches.**


	5. Recorded Files about Slender Man & Proxy

Slender Man  
Chess Piece: King  
Alias: The Tall Man, Pale and Thin, Operator, Administrator, Der Namelose, Slendy.  
Age: N/A  
Gender: Identifies as male  
Birth(?) Place: Germany  
Abilities: [Data Corrupted]  
Feats: Defeated Riser Phenex, Defeated Sairoag Bael, Defeated Ajuka Beelzebub, [Data Corrupted] Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, allowed humans to stay humans even with the evil pieces in their bodies, almost turn the Red Dragon Emperor into one of his proxies, succeeded in turning stray priests into his proxies, bested both the White Dragon Emperor and Red Dragon Emperor single-handedly, [Data Corrupted] Great Red and Ophis  
Description: [Data Corrupted]

Observer  
Chess Piece: Queen  
Alias: Watcher, Mini-Slender Man, Kevin(?)  
Age: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Birth Place: [Data Corrupted]  
Abilities: Similar to Slender Man, shown to be able to possess others  
Feats: Dispelled an attempt to send him into a pocket dimension, survived a direct encounter with Odin and Five Valkyries, Countered the effects of the Abbadon's 'Power of Hole', deflected Ajuka Beelzebub's magic with little effort, assaulted Loki's mind to the point the God of Mischief begged to get away from him  
Description: [Data Corrupted], also acts as the leader if Slender Man or if Dead Head is absent.

Dead Head  
Chess Piece: Knight (Mutation Piece)  
Alias: The Nationalist, Death, Gefürchtet  
Age: N/A, presumably in his nineties  
Gender: Male  
Birth Place: Germany  
Nationality: German  
Abilities: Possesses higher Knight speed, is well-versed in various forms of martial arts, proficient with firearms, knowledgeable in the arts of war, possesses a brutal fighting style, strong enough to throw other members of Slender Man's peerage, limited control over reality warping abilities  
Feats: Threw Ticci Toby who was under the effects of Liban's gravity jail high enough to crush Liban, bested Serafall in direct combat, apprehended Kuroka former SS-Class stray devil, defeated Zephydor and his entire peerage with assistance from Persolus and , almost took down Asgardian Mythology Fenrir with regular firearms  
Description: A former(?) Nazi. Is often regarded as the strongest piece for Slender Man's peerage. Is considered second in command despite being having a Knight piece. Presumed to join Slender Man's group of Proxies after or during World War 2 in the human world. [Data Corrupted]

The Chaser  
Chess Piece: Knight  
Alias: Kate(?)  
Age: N/A presumably in her twenties  
Gender: Female  
Birth Place: N/A  
Nationality: N/A  
Abilities: The fastest of the group of Proxies, can traverse any location whether abandoned of newly built easily, one of the most stealthy members of the Slender Man's peerage  
Feats: Matched and sometimes surpasses the speed of Souji Okita, chased down and captured Katarea Leviathan who attacked the peace conference of the Three Great Factions, [Data Corrupted] saving the local youkai  
Description: The lone female of the group and also the most dutiful. [Data Corrupted]

Persolus  
Chess Piece: Bishop x2  
Alias: The Hermit, Loner, Old Grouch, Karl Maxwell(?)  
Age: N/A, presumable in his seventies  
Gender: Male  
Birth Place: Germany  
Nationality: German  
Abilities: Has the most control over Slender Man's reality warping power underneath the King himself  
Feats: Dispelled any attempts of pocket dimension magic, cancelled out Senjutsu and Yoinjutsu user Kuroka with ease, foiled any space-time manipulation magic of any kind, forcefully dispelled a Rating Game pocket dimension, locked away Fenrir Hoti and Skoll in a pocket dimension and releasing all three with ease all of which return both physically and mentally beaten, assisted Dead Head in defeating Zephydor and his entire peerage  
Description: Former(?) Nazi. Presumed to join Slender Man after his services in World War 2 in the human world. Encountered Slender Man during his time as a Nazi. [Data Corrupted]

Ticci Toby  
Chess Piece: Rook  
Alias: Tobias Erin Rogers, Ticking Child  
Age: N/A, presumably in his late teens  
Gender: Male  
Birth Place: America  
Nationality: American  
Abilties: The most physically capable proxy seen so far, the second most resilient proxy seen so far, incapable of feeling pain, skilled with heavy weapons  
Feats: Fought against the effect of the Sacred Gear Gravity Jail with little to no effort, matched and defeated Bikou descendant of Sun Wukong in sheer strength, severed the limbs of Asgardian mythtology Hoti, held off against the White Dragon Emperor until his master could arrive, was unaffected by any attempts of mind-control  
Description: The youngest of Slender Man's proxy. His sheer strength was multiplied by the effects of the Rook piece inside him. He also has a condition in which he cannot experience pain. [Data Corrupted]

Chess Piece: Rook  
Alias: The Burdened, Milo(?), Suicidal  
Age: N/A, presumably in his twenties  
Gender: Male  
Birth Place: America  
Nationality: American  
Abilities: Most resilient proxy, able to withstand any attack from above 'carrying the burden', has shown to get up even after receiving mortal wounds, can continue to fight even if mortal wounds are present on his body, presume to be able to enter dreams, bested Arthur Pendragon with ease countering the effects of Excalibur Ruler  
Feats: [Data Corrupted] leaving Cao Cao the only sane member of the Hero Faction  
Description: A man littered with scars most assumed to be self-inflicted. His resilience was to a point where he can withstand a direct attack from the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction. [Data Corrupted]

Masky  
Chess Piece: Pawn x2  
Alias: Timothy W.(?), The Porcelain Doll  
Age: N/A, presumably in his twenties  
Gender: Male  
Birth Place: America  
Nationality: American  
Abilities: Above human strength, very stealthy infiltrator, able to join enemy ranks without them knowing of his true allegiance, when working together with peerage member Hoody they are capable of taking down and entire organization  
Feats: Dismantled the Magician Faction with Masky in the Khaos Brigade without any of the Three Great Factions knowing, infiltrated the Hero Faction allowing to [Data Corrupted] leaving most members insane, with Masky they managed to trick Rizevim Livan Lucifer to expose himself  
Description: One of the more human members of Slender Man's Proxies. Does not have some of the more supernatural powers the other members have and thus relies on sheer cunning. Has a relationship with Masky, Recorder and Gun. [Data Corrupted]

Hoody  
Chess Piece: Pawn x2  
Alias: Brian Thomas(?), Red Frown  
Age: N/A, presumably in his twenties  
Gender: Male  
Birth Place: America  
Nationality: American  
Abilities: Above human strength, master manipulator, stealthy infiltrator, able to spread information that would cause enemies to fall into traps he would place, can leave clues that would benefit him and his allies  
Feats: Caused discord amongst the Old Satan Faction within the Khaos Brigade resulting in the devil's interruption of Katarea Leviathan's attack on the Peace Conference, Along with Masky dismantled the Magician Faction with tricks and lies, almost managed to cause the Vali Team to perform a suicidal attack on Islamic Angels but was stopped half-way due to the recent pardoning of their crimes  
Description: Another member who relies more on his human skills than his supernatural ones. Has a close relationship with Masky. One of the more loyal members of Slender Man's peerage. [Data Corrupted]

Swain  
Chess Piece: Pawn x2  
Alias: The Lover, The Dancer, The Theatre Killer  
Age: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Birth Place: Germany  
Nationality: German  
Abilities: Proficient in firearms and close ranged weapons, is able to fight in a dancing manner, has limited control over Slender Man's reality warping abilities, is rather skilled with a sword  
Feats: Defeated Siegfried Xenovia and Kiba while only using a steel saber  
Description: One of the most secretive member of Slender Man's peerage. Wear a theatrical mask that fits with his dancing type of fighting. [Data Corrupted]

Recorder  
Chess Piece: Pawn  
Alias: Jay Merrick(?), Marble  
Age: N/A, presumably in his twenties  
Birth Place: America  
Nationality: American  
Abilities: Slender Man's most stealthy member capable of following someone barely two feet away and they would not notice, carries around a camera that allows his teammates to see what he records, occasionally carries around knives to defend himself  
Feats: Gather information on the Magician Faction and Old Satan Faction within the Khaos Brigade allowing the former to be exploited and the latter to be dismantled  
Description: The weakest of Slender Man's peerage he makes up for it by acting as one of his scouts, one that doesn't seem to get caught and almost always gets away if needed. [Data Corrupted]

Gun  
Chess Piece: Pawn  
Alias: Alex Kraile(?), Hornet  
Age: N/A, presumable in his twenties  
Birth Place: America  
Nationality: American  
Abilities: The most aggressive member of the peerage, carries around guns and is proficient with them though as much as Dead Head, he can also track others with only little clues  
Feats: None Recorded  
Description: [Data Corrupted]

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I don't even know what came over me for this. Well enjoy. Also regarding [Data Corrupt] That's just Slendy trying to keep as little as possible about his peerage.**


	6. All politicians are dead in the head

DeadHead straightened the tie he was wearing and brushed off the dirt on his suit. His eyes, which were no longer hiding beneath his mask, scanned the area. It was a instinctual thing due to his very dangerous occupation as a proxy.

The duties of a proxy for the ever mysterious Slender Man was a long one. There was spreading rumours about him, confirming his existence, getting rid of recordings that were too accurate about the tall man and many more. Before this DeadHead used to loathe doing those things, the actions that he had to take were despicable and wrong, not to mention how tiresome it was. He was glad that he was the one who managed to snap the neck of the brat holding the book.

Before he would have done anything to get out doing those tasks. In fact he was still doing it now, albeit at a lesser extent. He should be happy, if it wasn't for the fact that the tasks that were given as replacement were much _much _worse.

"Observer should be doing this." The german muttered under his breath and took a sip from the cup he was holding. A few of the sharply dressed devils around him turned their heads to him, he ignored them as he took another sip of the drink in his hand.

Politics, one of the things that DeahHead hates the most. Turns out due to his master receiving the chess pieces from one of the Satans, Ajuka he believed, and implanting them into himself as well as his proxies he became one of high-rank. It was either that or they merely gave him a false rank and a false territory to keep his master as far away from them as possible.

Doesn't matter the rooms in the gift mansion was almost enough for him.

Almost, with rank comes responsibilities, and with responsibilities comes tiresome tasks that even Persolus would sneer at. Task revolving around alliances and territorial disputes and politics. Many of them falls to him.

Why his 'King' or the 'Queen' wasn't the one to take the reins was due to:

a) His master was an entity that wasn't like the ones in this world. Many were afraid he would forgone any laws or regulations that they had placed in favour of his own. He however had roughly the same thought process as them, who in turn had roughly the same thought process of humans.

b) The 'Queen' was a teenager, no matter how Observer would like to brag about his all-seeing powers he was a shit leader. It took them years to track down the book, while it took his months to find it, cancel out it's intended effects and murder the son of a bitch that kept running away with it.

c) Somehow they managed to find about their past before they became proxies, and apparently him being a former general was enough for them to literally beg his master to appoint him for all affairs referring to politics.

He hated it to an extent he actually blacked out and found himself in the mansion's infirmary with a gaping wound of darkness and static in his chest. It was the first time he used the reality warping powers that were gifted by his master to go on a rampage. It did however sparked an interest in one of the Rooks of Sitri peerage.

He had to go to parties and gatherings. Like right now it was the marriage between the Phenex clan and Gremory clan. It had been a very dull 30 minutes speaking to a bunch of teenage devils. He did however learn that the Bael successor was still very interesting in a rematch. He needs to remember to inform his master. Again.

Another sip of the glass and the Knight found that he was out of whatever they were serving, It tasted fairly alcoholic and metallic. He would ask them what it was but no one else was drinking it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when another teenage devil suddenly punched the door open and came charging in. Others suddenly came to his side and took care of the guards that came afterwards. The next sentence he uttered DeadHead was sure he heard wrongly, considering he just announced that the virginity of the Gremory belonged to him. Must be the drink.

One thing led to another and he found himself standing in a courtyard clapping at the victory of the teenage devil that crashed the wedding. He didn't know exactly what happened but he hoped that it did not change anything too serious. The wedding was sort of important, the possible cancellation of it could possible end a number of ties that he had made.

He found himself taking another sip from a refilled glass of the drink. He hated politics, why could he just stayed at back at the mansion.

**A/N World building, kinda sort of. It kinda occurred to me that a person (or entity) with a peerage needs to have responsibility because of said peerage. I dunno leave a review on things that I might improve on.**


	7. Special episode With Guest Jay Merrick

Magic Girl Levi-Tan panted in exhaustion. Before her was her greatest enemy yet, a monster who planned to absorb all the love in the world and turn it all into hatred. A being that was against everything she stood for, a being that was powerful beyond all thought.

A monster that she was struggling to defeat.

A low throaty chuckle came from the jaws that was its mouth "It's over Levi-Tan" In its claws it crushed the final shard of the mirror that was supposed to reflect its evil back to it, to destroy it from its own sins. It did not work as the monster saw nothing wrong with his actions, he thought that what he did was truly right and he had performed no sin.

The mirror that had vanquished even eldritch abominations cracked as it could reflect nothing.

"Your efforts were admirable" It spoke with a sneer in its voice, taking his time to slowly advance at its defeated foe "But they were useless, just like your power of love and friendship."

"You won't win" Levi-Tan growled out defiantly "You'll see the error of your ways, and you will fall."

Once more a low throaty chuckle escaped from its mouth "And how? Your powers have failed, your artefacts are of no use, and your magic has lost." With a grin it spread out his arms "What do you hope to defeat me with girl?!"

"Technology is still valid thing y'know" Both heads turned to the new voice. A man with brown hair wearing a cap stood a fair distance from the two. Idly he was tossing a small camera in his hands, while a smirk was on his face.

"Troy?" Levi-Tan said in confusion. Troy tilted the front of his cap in acknowledgement, but he kept his eyes on the monster.

"And who are you boy?" The monster growled out.

"Oh, just the person who's going to destroy" he shrugged casually.

The monster threw its head back and let out a loud roar of laughter. "You boy?!" It sneered out the words, glaring at the man with its mockery of eyes. It turned its body from the fallen Magic Girl and focused at the man "How do you think you can beat me?"

Without a word he lifted the camera to face level.

"A camera boy?" The monster spoke in bemusement, before it gave another throaty chuckle "You are foolish. Your technology is nothing more than a facet for my plans, you believe that you can beat me with _that_?"

"Sure" Troy said casually "I mean, technology can be used for evil especially for what you're planning, and yes sometimes technology can destroy love and friendship." He looked down for a moment, a sad look on his face. "But" He refocused his gaze at the monster, a serious look on his face "I believe that if used correctly technology can bring just as much love and friendship as anything else. If technology is in the right hands than those things can prosper in this world.

"That's why I can use this to beat you, I'll show you the error of your ways." Once more a smirk appeared on his face. "This time, you'll get to see it in HD."

* * *

"That line was horrible" Tim stated in an even tone.

"Shut up" Jay mumbled out.

"That speech was cheesy" Brian added.

"I know" Jay muttered.

"You're acting was pretty bad" Alex commented.

"I don't need that from you" Jay retorted.

The four friends were sitting in front of a 70 inched wide-screen TV. Currently playing was an episode of the show that aired in the Underworld, featuring a guest appearance from one of the four.

The foursome watched as the character in the show flipped open the camera screen and played the recordings in the device. The monster took a step back as it saw the extent of its damages, the words of sorrow from the victims, the cries of revenge from their friends. Slowly but surely the monster looked horrified as the video after video played.

It began thrashing as the videos played even more until finally in a cry of sorrow it dispersed into black mist.

"What a cop out" Tim said.

A few words were exchanged between Levi-Tan and 'Troy', before the credits rolled.

An uncomfortable stretch of silence grew within the four friends.

"Congrats Jay, you're on TV." Brian gave a smile that was both genuine and mocking.

A groan, one that become muffled was Jay's reply.

"Why are you on TV anyway?" Tim asked.

"Because Dead Head is a jerk that passes his suffering onto other people" Jay mumbled out from under the pillow.

Alex snapped his fingers "Oh yeah I think I remember that Leviathan chick asked Dead Head to star in her show first." A frown of confusion appeared on his face as he turned his head to (the somewhat depressed) Jay "Why'd she pick you though?"

Jay removed lifted the pillow from his face to look at his friends "Remember when Serafall and Dead Head fought for a whole two days?"

"We lost a good third of our mansion If I recall."

"A fourth actually, but anyways she asked him to star in her show and he declined. She insisted and he declined again. She threatened him and he threatened her back. Thing escalated from there and the next thing we knew we had to find a new room for Tim, along with a new hallway. Then even after being beaten she kept asking him to star in her show, he came to compromised and threw me into the fire." Jay explained.

"Wait, so shit blew up that day just because Dead Head didn't want to star in a show?" Brian asked incredulously.

"Would you?" Jey gestured to the TV showing another, but irrelevant episode of the same show they were watching.

Brian and Tim shook their heads.

Alex however gave a smirk "I feel sad though, here I am making my own movies and you go out there starring in magic girls show."

Jay gave the most deadpan look he could manage at the slightly older man "Trust me, as bad as your movies are I would gladly take them over that stupid role."

"At least it's just one episode right?" Tim tried to reassure.

Jay sighed in despair.

"That sigh sounded like you're going to be a recurring character." Brian guessed.

Jay nodded in acceptance.

"Oh well, at least you have acting experience." Alex snarked.

Jay glared in annoyance.

**A/N: A cookie to the ones who can guess Serafall's real intentions.**


End file.
